


The Water

by ForeverYoung (JoshAfterDark)



Series: Psycho Frat Verse [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, M/M, extreme breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshAfterDark/pseuds/ForeverYoung
Summary: Isaac Lahey discovers his boyfriend has a darker side to him, and decides to indulge.





	

“I don't know...”

 

Isaac Lahey sat on the bed, shirt off and pants almost halfway through. He had his hands clenched together over his lap, bottom lip trapped between between his teeth, and couldn't meet his boyfriend's eyes. There had been a series of murders on campus, two of them by drowning, and Isaac wasn't stupid. He knew, from the moment the other made the suggestion, where this was heading. Matt Daehler, fraternity man and serial killer, sat by his side, hand warm on Isaac's thigh.

 

“I'm just curious,” Matt said, squeezing the other man's thigh gently. “It doesn't even have to be full. Just the two of us on the tub. It'll be fun, I promise.”

 

Isaac shrugged. Small, and indecisive. He should run, he knew this. Should run, call the cops. But… He loved Matt. He truly did. And Matt, he'd been the perfect gentleman. Hadn't done a thing without Isaac asking for it – without Isaac _begging_ for it. He felt safe around Matt.

 

They all had.

 

So he agreed to the empty bathtub. He finished undressing, as did Matt, and they moved it to Matt's _ensuite_ bathroom, a perk of being the president of his fraternity. He entered it first, with Matt climbing on top of him, and for the next hour or so, they made love in a way they never had before – Isaac saw something in Matt's eyes that he'd never seen before.

 

They met at a party. Isaac was one of the pledges that hadn't got in – as were Arthur and Jackson –and they hit it off almost instantly. Each could tell there was something broken about the other. It wasn't until six months later that Isaac told Matt of his past, of what his father had done. And in that night, Matt held him closed, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, told him he'd make the pain go away. That had been a week ago. Now, as Isaac came inside of Matt, he felt the taller man's hands push against his chest, hold him at the bottom of the empty bathtub, and they both rode their orgasms out.

 

The next time they went to the bathtub, Isaac was tied up. The rope was smooth, silky, but strong. His hands were secured behind his back, legs in place by Matt's weight, and the rope wrapped around him in a pattern that could almost be considered art – full of twists and knots and exactly the same as the two previous victims found on campus.

 

If Matt could have played the curiosity card before, that chance had been thrown out of the window the moment he expertly tied the rope around his boyfriend of six months. The bathtub was still empty, but this was still more intense than before. “Hold your breath,” Matt had told him, and Isaac did, all the way to orgasm. They may not have spoken about it, but it was clear they were on the same page.

 

It was a month before they found themselves in a similar position again. They were sitting on the bed, like before, but both nude this time, with was a length of rope between them, and their eyes were fixed on each other.

 

“You'll be found naked,” Matt said, gently. “Like the others. You won't be my last, but you will be my most important one. He stood up, then, and began working on the rope, circling it around Isaac with experienced hands, putting together the same pattern as he had on the previous two. “Why do you do this?” Isaac asked, voice clear of anger or judgment, filled with nothing but real curiosity.

 

Matt shrugged. “I drowned.” He said, simply. “When I was a kid. Nearly died. It was- It was both the worst and best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Isaac nodded, understanding, as he was led to the bathroom. There, a full bathtub awaited.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Matt asked, standing in front of his boyfriend.

 

“Yes.”

 

The serial killer pressed a kiss to his willing victim's lips, slow and passionate, hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you,” he said, voice a mere whisper, and this was goodbye. He pulled back, stepping to the side, and his whole demeanor changed. “Into the tub, you go.” Isaac complied, stepping easily into the tub where his life was to end. He sat down, a task hard to achieve with his hands behind his back, and was joined by Matt in moments. Still looking into each others eyes, Matt spoke in a firmer tone. “Hold your breath and lie down.”

 

Isaac complied.

 

Matt arranged himself so his ass was positioned over Isaac's hard cock, and he began riding the man straight away, knowing that he did not have much time. When Isaac began to struggle, he leaned into the water, doing something he had never done before, pressing their lips together to offer his victim another breath, just so Isaac would have time to finish. His hands pressed into Isaac's chest, holding him in place, and he clenched his ass around the man's hard member, watching him squirm and feeling his warm cum painting his insides just as the light went out on Isaac's eyes.

 

It was over.

 

Isaac Lahey was found the next day, drowned like the others, in the park. The third victim of a serial killer. His boyfriend, Matt Daehler, cried in front of the cameras, pleaded with the public to find the monster who'd done it. But back at the frat house, the killer lied in bed with his best friend, Theo Raeken, with a smile on his lips, proud of his latest work.


End file.
